Scrubs – Med School
Scrubs – Med School ist ein Spin-off der US-amerikanischen Krankenhaus-Comedy-Serie Scrubs – Die Anfänger aus dem Jahr 2009, welche auch als deren neunte Staffel beworben wird. Die Serie handelt von jungen Medizinstudenten und deren Dozenten an der fiktiven Winston University. Für die erste Staffel sind 13 Episoden geplant,Alan Sepinwall: „'Scrubs' creator previews next season - Sepinwall on TV“. Auf nj.com, 13. August 2009. Abgerufen am 10. Januar 2010. über weitere Episoden oder Staffeln ist noch nichts bekannt. Hintergrund Die achte Staffel von Scrubs – Die Anfänger war ursprünglich als letzte Staffel gedacht. Im Mai 2009 kündigte ABC eine Fortführung der Serie mit 13 Episoden an. Zunächst war unklar, wie die Serie weitergeführt werden soll und wer daran mitarbeiten sollte. John C. McGinley und Donald Faison unterschrieben als erste Einjahresverträge und blieben neben Eliza Coupe als einzige der originalen Besetzung ständige Mitglieder der Cast. Weitere Personen der ursprünglichen Besetzung sind in Neben- oder Gastrollen zu sehen oder kommen gar nicht mehr vor. Der Macher der Serie Bill Lawrence schlug vor, die Serie als eine völlig neue mit dem Titel Scrubs Med zu bewerben, ABC lehnte dies jedoch ab. Lawrence fordert die Fans auf, es wie eine neue Serie zu behandeln und setzte sogar den Titel School unter das „Created by“ im Vorspann.Carl Cortez: „Finally, Bill Lawrence speaks about Details for Scrubs - Season 9“. Auf ifmagazine.com, 8. August 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. Gedreht wird in den Culver Studios in Culver City.Alan Sepinwall: „What's Alan Watching?: 'Scrubs' creator previews next season - Sepinwall on TV“ (Interview-Transkript). Auf sepinwall.blogspot.com, 13. August 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. Handlung Die Serie dreht sich um Lucy Bennett, eine junge Medizinstudentin an der Winston University, die neben J.D. in Voice-overs und Tagträumen ihre Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt offenbart. Am Gelände der Universität steht außerdem das neuerrichtete Sacred Heart Hospital, nachdem das ursprüngliche Krankenhaus hauptsächlich aufgrund von Geldproblemen abgerissen werden musste. Im Mittelpunkt stehen hier neben den üblichen Schwierigkeiten, mit denen Medizinstudenten konfrontiert werden, die unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Hauptdarsteller und die Beziehungen untereinander. Beschrieben wird vor allem das Verhältnis zwischen dem Lehrpersonal, welches sich ausschließlich aus Schauspielern der Originalbesetzung zusammensetzt, und den Studierenden, welche in früheren Staffeln nicht vorkamen. Neben Lucy sind es vor allem der narzisstische Aufreißer Cole Aaronson und Drew Suffin, welcher bereits einmal eine Arztausbildung begann, deren Beziehungen zu den Professoren Dr. John „J.D.“ Dorian, Dr. Christopher Turk und Dr. Percival Cox sowie Drews spätere Freundin, der Studienberaterin Dr. Denise Mahoney, die ebenfalls bereits in der achten Staffel Bestandteil der Serie war, näher beleuchtet werden. Besetzung Originalbesetzung Hauptbesetzung :Siehe: Scrubs – Die Anfänger#Besetzung * '''Prof. Dr. John „J.D.“ Dorian' (Zach Braff), Protagonist der Originalserie, ist in den ersten sechs Episoden als Universitäts-Professor zu sehen. Zach Braff erklärte, dass er, sollte die Serie nach den ersten 13 Episoden fortgeführt werden, in die ständige Besetzung zurückkehren werde.ScrubsHQ: „Ask Scrubs - Season 9 - Zach Braff and Bill Lawrence“. Auf youtube.com, 22. November 2009. Abgerufen am 10. Januar 2010. * Prof. Dr. Christopher Turk (Donald Faison), Leiter der Chirurgie und Professor an der Universität, ist im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau Carla Espinosa (Judy Reyes), welche in der Serie überhaupt nicht mehr vorkommt,Joel Keller: tvsquad.com: „Judy Reyes won't appear in season nine, and other Scrubs news“, Interview mit Bill Lawrence. Auf tvsquad.com, 16. Oktober 2009. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. weiterhin Bestandteil des Krankenhauspersonals und eine der wichtigsten Ansprechpersonen für die jungen Studierenden. * Prof. Dr. Percival Ulysses „Perry“ Cox (John C. McGinley) ist weiterhin Chefarzt des Sacred Heart Hospitals und ebenfalls Professor. Er versucht, wie schon in den früheren Staffeln, die „Mörder und Attentäter“, wie er die Studenten bezeichnet, auf ihr Leben als Ärzte vorzubereiten und greift hierbei bisweilen auch zu härtere Mittel. Sein oftmals zynischer und beleidigender Ton bereitet vor allem Lucy Schwierigkeiten, die jedoch vor allem bei J.D. und Elliot Hilfe findet, gegen ihn aufzutreten. * Dr. Denise Mahoney (Eliza Coupe) war schon in der achten Staffel in einer Nebenrolle als Internistin zu sehen und ist nun als Hauptcharakter auch Studienberaterin und Assistentin der Professoren. Sie beginnt in der ersten Episode eine Beziehung mit Drew. Nebenbesetzung * Prof. Dr. Robert „Bob“ Kelso (Ken Jenkins) unterrichtet nach dem Tod seiner Frau Enid an der Winston University und lebt seine Freude am anderen Geschlecht aus. Zu diesem Zweck richtete er sich eigens ein „Liebesnest“ in der Studentenwohnung eines Abbrechers ein, da es ihm unangenehm ist, daheim im Bett von Enid Sex mit anderen Frauen zu haben. * Dr. Todd Quinlan (Robert Maschio) ist in vier Episoden zu sehen. Er arbeitet als Chirurg im New Sacred Heart Hospital und gibt sich inzwischen relativ offen bisexuell. Gastauftritte * Dr. Elliot Reid (Sarah Chalke) ist in drei Episoden zu sehen. Sie arbeitet in einer Privatpraxis außerhalb des Sacred Heart Hospitals und erwartet ein gemeinsames Kind mit J.D., den sie außerdem irgendwann in den eineinhalb Jahren, die zeitlich zwischen der achten und der neunten Staffel liegen, geheiratet hat. * Der Hausmeister (Neil Flynn) war nur in einer kurzen Szene in der ersten Episode zu sehen, als gezeigt wurde, wie er für immer aus dem Krankenhaus verschwand, nachdem er erfuhr, dass J.D. nicht mehr dort arbeiten wird. Tatsächlich ist Neil Flynn mit dem Dreh der Serie The Middle beschäftigt, schloss aber in einem Interview eine Rückkehr dezidiert nicht aus („...I’d love to.“).Julie Miller: „Neil Flynn On Why He Left Scrubs and Life in The Middle“. Auf movieline.com, 6. Januar 2010. Abgerufen am 11. Januar 2010. * Theodore „Ted“ Buckland (Sam Lloyd, 1 Episode) * Stephanie Gooch (Kate Micucci, 1 Episode) * Sonya Dey (Sonal Shah, 1 Episode) Neubesetzung Hauptbesetzung * Lucy Bennett (Kerry Bishé), eine bemühte Medizinstudentin und Mittelpunkt der Serie. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Studium und Dr. Cox und entwickelt im Laufe der Serie Gefühle für Cole. Sie ist eine große Pferdeliebhaberin, was sich vor allem durch ihre Zimmerdekoration zeigt. * Drew Suffin (Michael Mosley) begann bereits vor zehn Jahren ein Medizinstudium, war aber danach im Gefängnis. Er ist der Lieblingsstudent von Dr. Cox und mit Denise zusammen. * Cole Aaronson (Dave Franco), seine Eltern spendeten viel Geld, um die Universität zu bauen, weshalb er sich als „unantastbar“ sieht und oftmals über die Strenge schlägt. Er gibt sich manchmal als Playboy, entwickelt aber eine Zuneigung zu Lucy. Nebenbesetzung * Captain Duncook (Windell Middlebrooks, 6 Episoden), der Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes am Campus. * Lieutenant Frank Underhill (Steven Cragg, 5 Episoden), ein Sicherheitsbeamter. * Maya (Nicky Whelan, 5 Episoden), eine Medizinstudentin aus Australien, die aufgrund ihres Akzents und ihres Aussehens des Öfteren Opfer von Dr. Cox’ Witze wird. Ausstrahlungsnotizen Die Serie läuft seit 1. Dezember 2009 auf ABC unter dem Namen Scrubs und wird als neunte Staffel beworben. Episodenliste Staffel 1(?) Scrubs/Staffel9 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Scrubs-Wiki